infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Daughtry
Henry "Hank" Daughtry is a Conduit capable of absorbing and emitting Smoke. He appears in Infamous: Second Son as the secondary antagonist, though he is later revealed to be an anti-hero and was only coerced by Augustine into working for her in exchange that his daughter would be safe from harm. Biography Early life Hank was a petty criminal who was in jail multiple times, always achieving escape, and fathering a daughter under unknown circumstances. When his Smoke powers activated, he was unstoppable, and committed even more crimes until the Department of Unified Protection caught up with him. He was taken to Curdun Cay, a conduit prison where he was experimented on under the orders of Brooke Augustine. The restraints he was forced to wear to keep him from using his powers made it impossible for him to feed, dress or even clean himself effectively stripping him of all of his dignity. When he was being transported into military custody, he smuggled in a paper clip which he used to initiate his escape, unaware that it was part of a grander plan by Augustine. Breakout When the D.U.P. vehicle crashes, Reggie goes after the two other escapees: former drug user Abigail Walker and ex-high school student Eugene Sims. Hank is found by Delsin stuck under part of the vehicle's door. Delsin lifts it off of him, and Hank thanks him. Reggie returns to the scene of the crash, and Hank notices that Reggie is a sheriff. Hank grabs Delsin, stating he doesn't want to hurt anyone and asking to be let go. He then shows off his abilities as a Conduit and attacks Reggie. Delsin tries to free himself, only to accidentally absorb Hank's powers and probe some of his memories. Delsin faints, and Hank escapes. When Delsin comes to, he witnesses Hank using his powers to trap Reggie under a tree and a vehicle. Hank then escapes again as Delsin goes to help Reggie. Delsin eventually catches up to Hank, who has set the village longhouse on fire and is trying to explain to Betty that she needs to leave the building, to no avail. Delsin tackles Hank, allowing him to see into Hank's past. When Delsin comes to again, he and Hank briefly fight, during which Hank explains that he is unable to reverse what happened to Delsin and does not have time to teach Delsin to control his new-found abilities. Eventually, Hank makes a run for it, stating that the fire he caused at the lodge won't provide a distraction for long. Upon escaping outside, he runs into a large number of D.U.P. waiting for him. His legs are encased and concrete as he begs to be let go. Indifferent to his cries for mercy, Brooke Augustine fully seals him in concrete and he is taken into custody once more. Reunion Hank would not be imprisoned for long, within two weeks he had escaped once more and was on a rampage against the D.U.P. which attracted Delsin's attention. Hank and Delsin reluctantly forged an alliance. However Augustine caught up to him soon enough. Rather than attempt to recapture or kill the convict Augustine makes a new deal with him: she has already taken Hank's daughter into custody and in exchange for her safe return and Hank's freedom he must lure Delsin into a trap. Betrayal Hank explains to Delsin that his allies and fellow escapees Abigail and Eugene have been recaptured by Augustine, who uses them to lure Delsin into her trap. Realizing Hank's betrayal Delsin chases him off and he attempts to escape the city with the D.U.P.'s help but they turn on him. Regardless, Hank still attempts to escape the city even with Delsin on his tail. Delsin finally catches up to him at the Marina. Hank reveals that Augustine had his daughter and he had no choice. Hank then pushes Delsin away. Consequences Henry's daughter appears on a boat in the water crying out to Hank who attempts to answer. However, he is restrained by Delsin, being strangled by his chain. At this point, Delsin can either spare Hank letting him leave with his daughter, or kill him in revenge. Good Karma/Canon If Hank is spared, he offers Delsin the chance to disappear with him and his daughter. Delsin rejects the offer telling him to stay safe as he walks away. Evil Karma/Non-Canon If Delsin chooses to kill Hank instead, he will then strangle Hank to death with his chain, leaving his daughter to fend for herself as she helplessly cries out for her now deceased father. Delsin spares Hank's life (Good Karma).PNG|Delsin spares Hank's life (Good Karma) Delsin kills Hank (Evil Karma).PNG|Delsin kills Hank (Evil Karma) Powers and Abilities Smoke Manipulation: Hank is capable of absorbing smoke into his body and manipulating said element. He can also control smoldering embers and fire. Like Delsin he is able to turn into smoke to form short dashes, although his seems to cover more distance compared to Delsin's. He is also able to shoot out smoke in shotgun like blasts similar to Delsin. He should be capable of healing himself by draining smoke. He is shown to be capable of decimating squads of DUP soldiers and vehicles with his smoke powers. Hank is an expert in escaping from prison having spent most of his life incarcerated. Because of this past experience he is the only prisoner in Curden Cay not to be broken by the experience, instead keeping his head and bidding his time for a perfect opportunity to escape. Appearance and Personality Hank has a shaved head and multiple tattoos across his neck, arms and presumably other parts of his body. Hank is only ever seen clothed in his Curden Cay prison uniform; never having escaped long enough to secure a change of clothes. Not much is known about Hank. He is a lifelong criminal who has spent most of his life in prison, giving him much experience in breaking out. He is very intelligent, biding his time by learning what information he can use for a golden opportunity to escape. Hank can show some good nature at times, as he thanked Delsin when he helped him out of the wreck and continuously warned others about him not wanting to hurt anyone. Despite his diversion with the burning building, he still stayed and tried to, unsuccessfully, get Betty out of the burning building. He is shown to be afraid of Augustine. Hank's goodness is further shown in his DUP file where it states that he took pride in never injuring an innocent civilian. He cared for his daughter deeply and he would do anything just to make sure she is safe, which was why when Augustine had her captive and forced Hank to betray Delsin in exchange for her safe release. Hank agreed to it, he however regretted his actions later, trying to reason with Delsin and showing sympathy when the latter's brother Reggie was killed, which he was unaware of, though it was his fault albeit indirectly. Golden Opportunity.jpg|Hank's golden opportunity. Hank-bio.jpg|Henry Daughtry's DUP report Escape-report.jpg|Part 2 of DUP report Gallery Hank 1.jpg Hank 2.jpg Hank 3.jpg Trivia *Hank's facial appearance slightly resembles that of Cole MacGrath. *According to a DUP dossier found through the inFamous: Paper Trail game, Hank is 44 years old. *Hank bears the letters "SPP" at the back of his neck. This could be a reference to Sucker Punch Productions. *According to his DUP file, he had to sleep on the steel flat floor due to the fact that the DUP couldn't put anything combustible in his room, started his criminal activities at the age of 12, and, Hank preferred to never use weapons in his robberies * A loading screen tip indicates that Hank may have six toes on one of his feet. * Hank warned Delsin beforehand of Reggie's fate saying, "You shouldn't'a brought the cop, Man. That's a mistake." * Hank might be a reference to the Marvel Hero/Villain, Sandman as both of them broke out of prison many times, both are completely made of their powers' substance and both have a daughter. * Hank is similar to Shane, the main antagonist of Infamous: First Light: ** Both caused the deaths of Delsin Rowe and Abigail Walker's older brothers, Reggie Rowe and Brent Walker, respectively: *** Hank betrayed Delsin to Augustine, who, in the ensuing struggle, killed Reggie with her Concrete powers, and Shane injected Abigail with a drug-filled needle, causing her to go into a hallucinogenic craze and accidentally killing Brent at the end of the hallucination. *** However, Delsin and Abigail were able to exact revenge against Hank and Shane and avenge their brothers' deaths, with Delsin strangling Hank to death with his chain and dropping Augustine to her death after defeating her (Evil karma, non-canon), and Abigail violently executing Shane. * Hank's smoke is darker than Delsin's when Delsin has Good karma, yet it's lighter than Delsin's if he has Evil Karma. Perhaps this is reference to Hank not being a hero, but not being a complete villain either. ja:ヘンリー・ドートリー pl:Henry Daughtry Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Characters in Second Son Category:Conduits Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Article stubs